


Yes Officer

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Nick Fury/Maria Hill
Kudos: 6





	Yes Officer

It was an Avengers Halloween party. Nick Fury was a bit upset that he had promised Hill that he would go. Just for her, but he didn't want to dress up. He had nothing that would work with one eye for a costume. Well, he could be a pirate. But that was the dumbest idea he had come up this far. Then Maria came down from the stairs, she was so beautiful. She was a vision. Dressed in a short prison stripe dress with the handcuffs in her hand. She smiled brightly and ran to him. "Hey!! So I got you a costume too." She said all excited. "Since we keep all these fools in line, you get to be good cop. I hope that's okay?" Nick was speechless as she gave him the vest and the handcuffs. She winked at him. "Are you ready officer?" She inquired. And with that he knew this party wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
